The Dynamic Four
by wowlol12
Summary: What if Shota Aizawa met a woman from general e.d. classes at U.A, what if that woman was Inko Midoriya and what if she had a weak lightning quirk and what if they had a son that inherited their quirks but she died giving birth to him? Follow Izuku Midoriya Aizawa and is friends on the path to become the greatest heroes that there was. Izuku will not inherit one for all
1. Making Friends

**For those who are reading this after the release of chapter 2 I went back to this one and it's looking way better then it was. Like seriously what was i thinking. If you are new here, enjoy.**

Making Friends

 **3rd person pov**

It was a normal day at school the kids were waiting for their teacher to arrive to start yet another boring day of learning.

But today it was different when he finally arrived he had some papers and was getting ready to give his class some news.

"Ok everyone settle down we have a new student today and we need to give a good first impression...you can come in now." As he said those words a boy who appeard to be 7 years old entered the classroom he had green-black curly hair green eyes and had freckles on each cheek but what stood out the most is that he had a weird looking scarf around is neck that appeard to be a few meters long.

"Now why wont you introduce yourself?" Said the teacher.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya Aizawa it's nice to meet you all." Said the now indentified boy.

"Young Aizawa here is going to be your new classmate throughout the rest of the years so i hope you treat him well." Said the teacher. "Now before we start does anyone have any questions to Aizawa?"

None said nothing at the first few seconds but then a kid with ash blond hair and red eyes spoke up.

"I have one, what's your quirk?"

"Oh i have two quirks" As the green haired kid finished that sentence the whole class started to speak between themselves about how its the first time they met someone with two quirks.

"What are they then?" The same red eyed kid asked.

"First i have **Erasure** that i inherit from my father with this one i can basically erase someone else's quirk just by looking at them but they will get it back if i don't look at them or when i deactivate my quirk and if i over use it i will become very tierd."

The whole class were looking at the kid with amazement a quirk that could erase others quirks just by eye contact and apparently he wasn't the only one with this ability the same could be said about his father.

"And my second quirk that i inherit from my mom (a.n. i will explain it at the end of the chapter) is called **Lightning** i can basically create lightning from any part of my body though right now it's very week and i can only use it in just one of my limbs at a time but with a lot of traning i will be able to use it in all of them at the same time."

"Those are quite some powerfull quirks you got are you also aiming to be a hero?" Said the teacher with an amazed tone from the revelation of the young one's quirks.

"Yup i wana be just like dad and All-Might when i grow up." He said smiling.

Now that got the whole class to freak out apparently he was the son of a pro hero and everyone was asking questions some them were like 'are you rich or something' , 'how does it feel to be the son of a hero' or 'do you know other heros'.

"Ok ok class settle down you can ask questions later at recess but rigth now we need to start our lessons. Aizawa you can sit down behind Bakugou over there." He pointed at the ash blond boy who asked the green haired one about his quirks

"Yes sensei." He then took his seat and the teacher started the lessons.

 **Katsuki's pov**

It was recess time i was wandering around looking for the new kid i'm not going to lie he seemed kinda cool and i was wondering if he is willing to be friends and his quirks sounded cool not as cool as mine of course but still cool and overall he seemed like a good enough person.

After a few minutes of searching i finally found him sitting alone with is back against a tree writing on a notebook, i can already tell he is one of those fucking nerds of all people but i'll just ignore that part and approach the guy already before recess is over.

"Yey i'm Katsuki Bakugou."

"O-oh h-hello i m Izu-"

"Yeah yeah i know your name already i was just wondering if you have any friends."

"N-no i dont i-it's my first time here and i-"

"Sweet then now your my friend."

"Realy!?"

"Yup and since you also want to become a hero might as well train together."

"Oh about that i...uh?"

"What is it?" I asked confused as to why he suddenly stopped talking and was now looking over my shoulder.

"Who are they?" He asked while pointing behind me and when i looked i saw two guys bulling a girl from our class i never realy got her name but she had pink curly hair pink skin black sclera and yellow eris and two horns sticking out of her hair.

"I don't know who those extras are but the girl is in our class." I said with a bored tone.

"I'll be rigth back." He said with a intimidating look on is face and started to walk in the direction of the bullies and i have a feeling that someone is gonna get hurt and i can't wait for it.

 **??? pov**

I was just walking around the school looking for the new kid hoping he was willing to be my friend but i didn't get such luck on finding him and it only got worse when the two bullies 2 years older than me got ready to start their daily routine of teasing and physical bulling me about my abnormal look.

"Well well well look who we have here how are you doing today pinky."

I didn't say anything people like these aren't worth the time i just simply tried to walk away but one of them stoped me and used his quirk **Telekinesis** to lift up some nearby rocks and threw them at me. I could use my quirk **Acid** to melt them but i still need some practice with it otherwise i could accidentally kill one of them (witch i woudn't care) and i don't want that, i just have to deal with it again, but before they hit me i heard someone shout.

"LEAVE HER ALONE."

 **Izuku's pov**

"LEAVE HER ALONE." I shout at the two bullies who stopped on their tracks and turned around to look at me.

"Uh? And who are you supposed to be moss head we haven't seen you around here before!?" Said a guy with nails that turned into claws.

"I'm new here" I simply responded keeping my serious face on.

"Oh a new kid eh? Well someone's gotta teach you who rules around this school." Said the guy with rocks floating around him.

"Well it's not you that's for sure." I said with a smirk.

"You think you are tough shit just by standing up for this freak!!?" He said pointing at my classmate and with a now loud voice tone.

"I don't think i am i know i am." I responded still smirking.

"EAT SHIT YOU BRAT!!!" He yelled at me and threw some rocks with is quirk.

'Pathetic.' I thought and activated erasure and looked at the two with my now glowing red eyes and the rocks just fell in front of me.

"What the hell my quirk's not working!!" Said the telekinesis guy.

"Neither is mine whats happening!?"

"I erased your quirks" I said as my capture gear caught the two.

"Y-you what!!?"

"Bastard let us g-" He coudn't finish the sentence because i used my weakest version of my lightning that traveled through my capture gear hitting them and then they just ran away crying.

"And here i thought they would be tougher than that" I said as i deactivated my quirk and my capture gear got back to my neck

"Uhm excuse me?"

I turned around and saw the girl that i stood up for wanted to say something

"You are Aizawa right?"

"Y-yeah t-that's m-m-me." 'Damn it i trained for 2 years with my father on how to control my quirks and in combat but nothing prepared me on how to talk with girls'

"Thank you very much for protecting me" She said bowimg.

"N-n-no p-problem i hate seeing p-people getting hurt f-for no reason" I responded nervously "B-but a-anyway here's y-your friends?"

"Oh i...i dont have any friends no one wants to be friends with me because i look weird." She answerd with a sad face.

'Good job you idiot you made her sad.' "I m sorry i didnt know...hey i tell you what you can be my friend"

"R-realy you mean it."

"I-i meant"

"Thank you very much" She said with a cute smile now on her lips. 'Wait cute what the heck am i thinking.'

"My name is Mina Ashido by the way"

"Well it's a plesure to meet you Ashido"

"The plesure is all mine and just call me Mina"

"O-ok M-mina a-and you c-can j-just call m-me Izuku" I said with a blush present on my face"

"OI Aizawa" We heard someone call me and when i turned i see my first friend in the school running towards us with a smile present on is face

"That was fucking awsome so that scarf of your's is actualy a weapon or some shit like that?"

"Y-yeah it's my capture gear i can- "

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways what what is she doing here?" He pointed at Mina

"Be nice she is our new friend"

"Our new friend?" He said rasing an eyebrown

"Yeah do you have a promblem with it?" I asked him with a cold tone but not to cold.

"Tch whatever. I m Katsuki Bakugou" He said and extended his hand for a handshake

"Yeah i know who you are i mean we are in the same class and with your explosive attitude it's hard not to know you. Mina Ashido by the way" She said while returning the handshake

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing" Mina said with a toothy grin.

'Man she's cute...wait did i just thought she was cute damn it Izuku get a hold of yourself'

"Anyway we better get going to class, it's almost time" Katsuki said

"By the way guys what are your quirks?" I asked them with a curious tone on my voice.

"Mine is **Explosion** i can create explosions from my palms because my sweat is similar to nitroglycerine but in cold weather it takes longer for me to ignite it" Said Katsuki with a proud look on is face.

"Mine is **Acid** i can create acid from my skin and with some training i will be able to control it's level of litality and if i overuse it i will lose my natural resistance to it. "Said Mina with a smile.

"Wow you guys have awsome quirks" I said with stars on my eyes of how cool my friend's quirks are.

"Not as cool as your's Izu that's for sure" Mina said with a smile.

"O-oh t-thank y-you M-m-mina" I said stuttering and blushing hard.

"Oi you two stop flirting and let's go to class" Katsuki said with a grin and started to walk into the building

"We are not flirting" Mina and I shouted at our friend and we were both blushing

'Oh i will get you Katsuki i will get you' I thought while walking to class with Mina by my side.

 **Time skip *1 year later***

 **3rd person pov**

It's been a year and since then Izuku, Katsuki and Mina became best friends and they do almost everything together like study, trainnig, playing, going to the arcades and etc.

Eventually Mina and Katsuki met their best friend's father the underground pro hero EraserHead and some other heros like Present Mic, as Izuku called him uncle Hizashi and Midnight, as he called her aunt Nemuri. EraserHead always seems tired and cold but deep down he his a soft person and he loves his son. They also learnd that Izuku's mother died the moment he was born and that he got the name Midoriya from her.

 **Katsuki's pov**

Me, Deku (i nicknamed Izuku that for shot and he doesn't mind) and Mina were in our classroom talking with each other and wondering were the fuck is our teacher at and that was answered when he came in with some papers and was clearing is throat and getting ready to speak.

'Why am i having this feeling of deja vu?'

"Ok class settle down we have a new student today and we need give a good first impression" Said our teacher

'Oh so that's why, it's just like last year with Deku' I said in my head

"You can come in now" And then a girl with brown hair brown round eyes and round face came in the room.

'Damn she's cute...wait what the fuck am i thinking i haven't even meet her geez.'

"Now why wont you introduce yourself" Said our teacher.

"Uhm m-my name i-is Ochako Uraraka i-it's n-nice to meet y-you all" She introduced herself and even a blind idiot could tell she was fucking nervous

"Now much like last year with Aizawa, Uraraka will be your new classmate so treat her well. Now does anyone have any questions to young Uraraka?"

I instantly raised my hand

"Yes go ahead Bakugou"

"Whats your quirk?"

"Oh! M-my quirk is **Zero Gravity** i can make anything float b-by touching it with these pads on my fingers" She showed us her hands and i could see the animal like pads on each one of her fingertips "But there is a limit on how much weight that i can nullifie and continued strain will cause me to feel sick and woozy to the point of vomiting"

"That's such a cool quirk" I heard Deku say that to himself but i could hear him since he was just behind me

"Ok now that's over Uraraka you can go and sit down next to Ashido over there" The teacher said while pointing at the empty desk next to my friend

"Yes sensei" She said with a nervous smile and started to go to the said direction.

'I hope we can become friends' I thought unaware of the slight blush on my cheeks

 **Mina's pov**

I was waiting for the new girl to come near me so i could greet her and possibly make a new friend to our little group all of our classmates are assholes (well so is Katsuki) who just want to hangout with us just because of Izuku's connection to the heros. She is now next to me so i decided to go for it.

"Hello i'm Mina Ashido nice to meet you"

"Oh hi i'm pretty sure you know my name already it's nice too meet you too" She said as she got on her seat

"So Uraraka would you like to be our friend?"

"Our friend?" She asked confused.

"Yeah me Izuku, the one with the weird looking scarf and the green and black hair and Katsuki, the one who asked you about your quirk"

"Are they good people?" She asked me with a nervous voice.

"Well Katsuki can sometimes be an ass but he is cool and cares for us in his way, and Izuku is the sweetest most caring person i've ever met" I said with a blush now present on my face. And then I heard a giggle coming form her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing is that they seem like very good friends" She said while looking at them

"The best"

"Sure" I heard her say

"Uh? Sure what?"

"I will be your guy's friend you all seem to be very nice people" She said with a kind smile on her face

"Sweet i'll introduce you to the guys at the lunch time."

"Sounds good."

 **Lunch time**

 **Ochako's pov**

I'm so happy and nervous at the same time. I m happy because i made a new friend and nervous because i'm about to meet her friends. I was with Mina walking in the direction of a table were i could see the two boys.

"Hey guys i hope you don't mind if i brought a friend" My pink skined friend said to them

"Uh? Oh? You are the new girl hello i'm Izuku Midoriya Aizawa"

"Three names?" I asked to the green and black haired boy.

"Yes i got the Midoriya from my deceased mother"

"Oh i'm sorry i asked"

"It's ok it doesn't affect me"

"Well Deku if you are done i would like to introduce myself" The ash blond boy said

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou it's nice too meet you" He said extending his hand for an handshake.

"Ochako Uraraka nice to meet you too" I said and shook his hand and for some reason i started to blush 'What is this feeling i feel safe around him'

"Oi Kacchan are you ok you look a little red" Aizawa asked to...Bakugou?

"Shut up Deku of course i'm fine"

"Excuse me but who are Deku and Kacchan?"

" 'Deku' is a nickname Katsuki gave Izuku for short and the same goes for 'Kacchan' to Katsuki" Mina said answering my question

"Even though deku means useless i'm ok with it" Said Izuku.

"You know deku has this sound of 'you can do it' on it." I said seeking out of my mind

"Hey i never realy thought of that to be honest " Katsuki said.

"Thats because you never think things through" Said Mina with a teasing voice.

"YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY RACCOON EYES" Shouted Katsuki with sparkles on his hands.

"I HAVE A LOT TO SAY YOU EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA"

"YOU WANT TO DIE PINKY?"

"Ok ok calm down" Izuku said and now had glowing red eyes and his scarf was floating and in between them and they did what he said.

"Honestly some times i think i'm taking care of kindergartens" He said while rubbing is eyes and his scarf got back to it's original place.

"I thought they were friends" I asked with a concerned voice.

"They do this every now and then but they are besties" Izuku assured me

"Ya we are good friend right Katsuki?" Said Mina.

"Fuck off." He said back to her.

"The best" She said smiling and i just laughed at the two friends and then asked the three.

"By the way what are your quirks?" **(a.n. i already explained them and i aint doing it again cause i'm lazy)**

"Wow those are some awsome quirks you guys have" I stated with amazemend

"Izu's quirks are the best in my opinion" Mina said and i could see a small blush in her face

"Y-you a-are t-to kind M-m-mina" My green eyed friend stuttered and with a red face.

"I wish my quirk was as good as your guys's quirks" I said feeling like the week one in our group

"Are you kidding me you quirk is awsome and with some training it will be even better" Katsuki said with a smile that made me blush

"You realy think so?"

"Hell yeah!" He said.

"Then do you guys think i can be a hero with my quirk"

"Of course you can!!" They all said witch made me smile and got some happy tears in my eyes

"And we will help you since we also want to become heros" Katsuki said and made my blush a bit harder

"Hey guys i just noticed something" Said Izuku.

"What is it Izu?" Mina asked him.

"Well we have about 5 minutes until class starts and we haven't even touched our food"

"Oh shit your right" Katsuki said

"Ya so please stop flirting with Ochako and start eating" When he finished that sentence my face looked like a tomato.

"SHUT UP YOU SHITTY NERD"

"Told you i would get you"

"Nice one Izu" Izuku and Mina said with smirks one their faces.

"WHEN I'M DONE EATING I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU" Even though i'm embarrassed i can't resist laughing at the idiotic display of my new best friends

'I can't wait and see what the future awaits us.' I thought while we ate and laughed at each other.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this is my first fic so it might not be that good but i had this idead and had to express it.** **So about Izuku's quirks** **1st one _Erasure_ is an enhancement version from Aizawa's he can basically erase SOME mutant type quirks and he can have it active even if he blinks but he will become very tired if he overuses it.**

 **2nd one is from this A.U. Inko is _Lightning_ is also an enhanced version from her's and you already know what it does but the drawback is if he overuses it he will injure himself.**

 **I will update whenever i can and they might be very slow updates so sorry but school is a bitch.**

 **All criticism is aloud.**

 **Have a nice day, evening or night.**


	2. The Day Has Come

**PLEASE READ: As you can see I got a new cover image created by my good friend Eliane and I think it looks awesome, so please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Sorry for the wait but chapter 2 is finally here. Before we start, I just want to say sorry for the grammar mistakes on the last chapter but english is not my native language and i was also tired. But i now have a friend helping me so hopefully there will be less mistakes.**

 **I also forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter silly me.**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia**

The Day Has Come

It has been six years.

Our group has become inseparable, they have made a lot of progress on their quirks. Izuku increased is lightning strength, range and duration and now can use it in two limbs and he can also use erasure for longer periods of time and can recover faster as long as he doesn't overuse it too much. Mina now can control her acid's level of lethality and use it for longer without losing her resistance to it. Katsuki can create larger and more powerful explosions. And Ochako can now nullifie more weight.

Izuku, due to years of overusing erasure, has become almost like is father (tired) but he is sill energetic when he as to.

They've also had influence on each other. Izuku, thanks to Mina, is more social and isn't as nervous as he used to be. Mina used to have not very good grades but, thanks to Izuku, that changed when he decided to tutor her, and sometimes Ochako when Katsuki was busy, and now she was top 3 on the class with Izuku and Katsuki first and Ochako second. Katsuki helped Ochako learn some combat and defense moves and she tried to help him become more polite. It kinda worked but he is still somewhat an asshole.

Of course due to years of hanging together Izuku and Mina developed a crush on each other but neither one of them could admit it, scared of losing their friendship. Katsuki was confident on revealing his feelings for Ochako but he wanted to wait on it. Ochako tried to confess once, to Katsuki, but ended up on changing the subject because she was scared and also not ready.

 ***Present time***

Izuku was running to school, with his capture gear and yellow backpack, because he fell asleep again.

"Crap I really need to stop overusing erasure so much when training I'm going to be late again." He said to himself as he ran, but stopped when he saw a fight between some random giant villain and the hero Kamui Woods. The hero was about to use his finishing move but was interrupted when a new giant hero kicked the villain, knocking him out.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mt. Lady and today is my debut" She said as she bent to "check" the villain, and every man with a camera started to take photos.

"Perverts" Izuku muttered under his breath while taking notes on Mt. Lady.

When he was done, his phone vibrated as he got a message from Katsuki.

Kacchan: OI DEKU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SCHOOL STARTS IN 5 MINUTES

"AHH crap I'm going to be late!" He quickly replied to him saying he was on his way and then just bolted to school.

 ***At Aldera Junior High***

Izuku, by some miracle, managed to get to school on time and was greeted and scolded, for falling asleep, by his friends.

They currently are in class with the teacher talking about their future.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..." then the teacher threw the handouts to the air. "...Why bother. You're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course." At those words all the class, except our four main characters, started to use their quirks while cheering.

"Yes, you all have wonderful quirks. But it's against the rules using them at school." The teacher said trying to calm his class down.

"Oi teach! Don't lump **us** in the same group with these rejects" Said Katsuki with a smug look. Then there were protests from his classmates. "Shut up extras!!" He barked back.

"Oh, you want to go to U.A High, right, Bakugou?" When the teacher said that the class muttered with themselves. "U.A? The national school?" "I hear their acceptance rate is really low."

"Oh yeah, Aizawa, Ashido and Uraraka wanted to go to U.A, too, right?"

"That's right sensei." Mina said with a toothy grin.

"The four of us are going there." Ochako said smiling.

"..." And Izuku was napping.

"Wake up Deku!" Said Katsuki producing a small explosion enough to wake him up.

"Uh? What happened?"

 ***Meanwhile***

"Thief!" someone screamed.

"HA! Catch me if you can!" The thief that appeared to be made out of slime teased.

"Damn villains, there's no end to them." A random bystander said to another.

" **There is an end**." Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and they were surprised, to see who it was. " **Why you ask? Because I am here!** "

 ***Back to the school***

Izuku was gathering his stuff ready to go home and sleep for a week, but then Mina approached him.

"Hey Izu, we are going to the arcades. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Sure, I just need to go home get some stuff and I'll be there at 6."

"We'll wait for you outside the arcade, try not to be late." She warned him.

"I won't."

"You better not Deku or next time I'll tape you to your bed so you can get at least one night of fucking sleep." The explosion quirk user said to his tired friend.

"Noted. I'll see you guys later." The green haired teen said as he went home.

 *** A few moments later***

The erasure/lightning quirks user was making his way under a tunnel, until he came to a stop when he heard a weird sound. He turned around to see what it was but was attacked by a sludg guy who got a hold of him.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body, it'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. Thanks for your help kid you're my hero. I didn't think that **he** was in this city." Said the sludg villain attempting to kill Izuku.

'I'm not dying today.' he thought as he was about to use his quirks, but before he could, he heard a familiar laugh.

" **HAHAHAHA. It's all right now, young man. I am here!"** Said All Might as he came out of the sewer from his chaise.

In panic, the sludg villain attacked him only for his attack to be dodged.

" **TEXAS SMAS** **H!** " All Might cried out the move and the strong wind pressure took down the sludg villain, freeing Izuku but knocking him out in the process.

 ***A couple of minutes later***

" **Hey! Hey! Kid!"** Izuku felt someone slapping him, waking him up. " **OH, good! I'm glad you're ok! Sorry about getting you caught up in the fight. I normally don't make mistakes like this. But don't worry about the villain I captured him safely!"** He showed the teen the bottle containing the villain.

Izuku couldn't believe it. All Might, the number 1 hero, his idol, well second idol, since his father is his first. But still, All Might right in front of him. He had to get an autograph.

"A-A-All Might I'm a big fan, would you please give me an autograph!" he asked to the number 1 hero.

" **Sure thing, anything for a fan**." The green haired teen reached to his backpack looking for his notebook about heros. But there was something about this boy that looked familiar to All Might but he decided to shrug it off. The teen then opened his notebook and All Might signed it.

"Thank you very much." Izuku bowed.

" **No problem**." He gives Izuku a thumbs up.

" **Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See ya**." The number 1 hero said his goodbye.

"B-Bye All Might and thanks again for the autograph and for saving me." The teen waved at his second idol.

" **Well then, I'm counting on your support!** " All Might screamed as he jumped into the sky. But little does he know he dropped something.

"Wow I can't believe I met All Might." He then looked at his phone to see what time it was, and it said 5:30.

"Oh, crap I'll be late if I don't hurry up." He then bolted towards his home.

 ***At Tatooin Shopping District***

Katsuki, Ochako and Mina were making their way to the arcade. The blonde teen just kicked a bottle open that was in his way not knowing what he just unleashed.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Asked Mina.

"We could all go to the new restaurant, that opened near our school. I heard the food over there is delicious and cheap." Ochako suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea. What do you think 'firecracker'?" Asked Mina teasing Katsuki.

The blonde teen just exploded a soda can and threw it on the ground. "Shut up 'Raccoon eyes'. But yeah it sounds good to me."

"Sweet now we just need Deku's confirmation." Cheered Ochako.

"I'm sure if pinky over here asks him he'll say yes in a heart beat." He said teasing Mina.

"Shut u-... uh? What is that!?" Mina said pointing beind Katsuki.

"An invisible cloak with a great quirk!" The sludg villain attacked once again taking a hold of Katsuki.

"KATSUKI!!" Ochako and Mina screamed.

They then tried to save him only to be slapped away from them.

"Ochako, Mina stay away! I'm going to try using my quirk!!

 ***With All Might***

"Shit, how could I be so careless, come on Toshinori think, where could he be." Said All Might to himself in is weak skinny form.

Then, there was an explosion from where he came while he was "flying".

"Don't tell me..." He started to run in it's direction.

 ***With Izuku***

He was confused, normally he was the one that was late but right now they are the ones who were late. He even entered the building looking for his friends but there was no sign of them.

He was worried. Sure, they can take care of themselves, but he couldn't stop feeling that way.

Then, he heard an explosion.

"Wha! A villain attack. Well, I can't go there now, I need to wait for them." Another explosion. "I wonder what kind of villain it is." Near the arcade building there was a TV shop and the televisions in display were showing what was happening.

This of course got his attention and he just watched the news.

 _" **We are here live, on Tatooin Shopping District, where the sludg villain, from this morning, appears to be causing yet more chaos.**_

" ** _What's that? He did!? I just got the information that he took a middle schooler as a hostage and his friends appear to be attempting to save him!"_**

The camera then zoomed in on the villain and the kids trying to save his friend. And Izuku was shocked, to say the least. He saw his friends and his crush struggling against the same villain that All Might saved him from, and Katsuki was in the worst of all this.

"KACCHAN, MINA, OCHAKO!!!" He then made a mad dash to where his friends were located, but he feared that he wasn't going to get there in time so he decided to use his quirk.

"I don't care if it's illegal, my friends need me!" He activated his lightning on both of his legs, in public and he was like a blur.

 ***At the scene***

Toshinori couldn't believe this. He was the number 1 hero, but he couldn't prevent a bottle containing a dangerous villain falling from his pocket.

And now, because of his carelessness, three kids are in danger and the heros can't do anything against the slime.

"Pathetic." He called that to himself.

Katsuki was struggling to break free from the sludg villain but it was hopeless. The least he could do is to call out his friends to safety. "You two get away! There's nothing you can do!" Then his mouth was covered and he couldn't talk or breath.

"No, I won't leave you!" Ochako screamed and ran to the villain.

"Get away you little bitch!" The villain swung his arm to get Ochako, but luckily Mina was fast enough and pulled her back before he could get her.

"Pathetic." Toshinori called that to himself once again.

Then out of nowhere a green and blue blur dashed through the crowd and a boy, no, the boy that Toshinori saved about half an hour ago, was standing in front of the sludg villain.

"It's all right, I am here." He said.

"Izu/Deku!!" both girls screamed out in joy.

"You again, did you come here for round 2? AHAHAHAH!" Teased the villain.

"I'm pretty sure i can erase his quirk." he activated erasure and sure enough it was working.

"Wha-What's happening to my body I can't control it!! UHAAA" He screamed not in pain but fear of what was happening. As he was "melting" Katsuki got away from him and ran next to Ochako.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. And was responded by a hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She responded crying a bit and not realising what she just said. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere until I become a hero and nether are you." He assured her and she just nodded.

"I hate to break the moment but does anyone have something to put this guy in, I can't keep erasure active forever you know." the green haired teen asked to his friends.

Mina was looking around in her backpack and found an empty water bottle and just stuffed the guy in.

With that done, Izuku deactivated his quirk and was now rubbing his eyes. "Are you ok Mina?"

"Yeah i'm ok. But it's Katsuki you should be worrying about."

"I'm ok 'raccoon eyes' and *sigh* thanks for the...assist Deku." Katsuki sighed not wanting to admit that he needed help.

After everyone recovered from the schock of a 14 year old defeating a villain just by freaking looking at him, the fire department put out the fire and the police arrested the criminal. The heroes at the scene were praising Izuku and Katsuki for their toughness and quirk, Mina and Ochako were also praised by their bravery but scolded by not leaving it to the pros.

But in the end nobody got seriously hurt.

'Erasure! That's why he looked familiar, he is Aizawa's son. And he even has the scarf thing that he uses to fight. I should have known. I need to talk to him.' The skinny blond man was talking to himself in his head.

The gang decided that they had enough excitement for a day so they went to their own home.

Izuku was making his way home feeling a bit down when suddenly...

" **I AM HERE**!" The number 1 hero appeared.

" A-All Might why are you here?" Izuku asked confused as to why the number 1 hero is right in front of him.

" **HAHAHAHA. I came here to talk to you.** "

"Talk to me? Why?" He was even more confused.

" **Young man. What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone not even your most trusted friends."** And he was serious.

"O-Ok but what is it?" Then he saw steam surrounding the blond hero. A second later, there was a skinny weak looking man in the same place as the pro was.

"Wha-what happened to you? You're so skinny!" The hero fanboy asked All Might.

All Might then explained everything, except his quirk, to the teen and he now had a shocked expression.

"Three hours and it's decreasing? But that means you'll eventually..." he didn't even want to finish his sentence.

"I know it's shocking but I can't last forever, young man. But with all that aside, I wanted to ask you. What's your name?"

"It's Izuku Midoriya Aizawa, All Might sir."

"AH! So I was right you are Eraserhead's kid."

"You know my dad?" The green haired teen asked the blonde man.

"Of course I do! He is a friend... Well, we don't get along but we also don't hate each other, I guess. You can say we are good colleagues. He also knows about this form."

"I guess that's why he never mentioned knowing you." Izuku said that with a chuckle but quickly it faded and he looked kinda sad.

"What's wrong, young man?" Toshinori asked with a concerned voice.

"The thing is, I almost lost a friend today and just got lucky that my quirk worked on that mutant type. I mean I would still have my lightning quirk but I still have some struggles with it." He said revealing his concerns to one of his idols.

"Lightning? Are you saying that you have two quirks?"

"Yes. Erasure is from dad and lightning is from my mom, but she died when I was born so I had to train it myself with the help of my dad and my friends."

"Sorry about your mom kid, I shoudn't have asked."

"It's ok, it's been 14 years and I never got to know her so it doesn't affect me."

All Might felt bad for him. He knew fully well the struggles of trying to control his own quirk. So he tried to cheer him up.

"I understand how you feel, young Aizawa, I myself had the same problem with my quirk back in the day, but I never gave up and finally mastered it so you can't give up either."

Izuku just looked at his second idol, smiled and got some tears in the corner of his tired looking eyes. "Thanks All Might. I needed that."

"Kid, you want to become a hero, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Have you ever heard of 'Dagoba Beach'?"

"Yeah it's basically a dump. Why you ask?"

"You want to get stronger right? There is still 10 months before U.A's entrance exam, and that beach needs some serious cleaning."

"Are you saying that I should clean all that trash alone before the exam?" The green haired asked All Might, dumbfounded by the crazy task.

"I never said alone, I thought you had friends."

"Oh! That's right, the four of us can train our quirks and bodys with all that."

All Might smiled. "Well kid, it's getting late and we both have places to be."

"Oh yeah it's almost dinner time I have to go." He made his way home. "Bye All Might and thanks again for the suggestion, we will train a lot these next 10 months." He waved at the blond skinny man.

"Goodbye young Aizawa, say hi to old Aizawa for me." He waved back.

Izuku chuckled. "I will, bye." And then Izuku was out of view.

"*Sigh* what a great kid, too bad I already have a successor to **One For All** , otherwise he would be perfect. But then again Aizawa would probably kill me if he found out. hahaha *cough* *cough*" he laughed as he coughed out blood.

 ***With Izuku**

"I'm home." He called to his father.

"Izuku I saw the news. Are you ok?" The older Aizawa asked his son.

"I'm ok just tired, as usual. My friends are also good so don't worry."

"Though I'm proud of you stepping in to protect your friends, you shoud have left it to the heroes." The tired man said to his equally tired son.

"I know, but when I got there they weren't doing anything, so I had to do something." "Speaking of heros I met All Might, and he said hi."

"Uh? So you finally meet that 'numbskull'?"

"Why do you hate him? He's not that bad and he also showed me his true form."

"I don't hate him, he is just an idiot."

"You also say that about uncle Hizashi." The teen chuckled. "But anyway let's go eat, I need to go to bed early because these next 10 months I'll be busy."

"Still trying to master your lightning?" Shota said to his son while they went to the kitchen to have dinner.

"Yeah I still can't use it in all of my body, even after all those years." Izuku said as he sat down and started to eat.

"You are still young so there's no need to rush things up. You'll get it eventually."

"I know but there's no harm in some extra training."

After they finished dinner, Aizawa went to another night patrol leaving Izuku home alone. The boy was already used to this but sometimes he wished his father could stay more.

Izuku was now on his phone chatting with his friends on their group chat.

Me: Guys I know of a place where we could train our quirks and physical strength

Kacchan: Where?

Me: Dagoba beach

Mina: Isn't that place full of trash?

Me: Can you all meet me there tomorrow around 8.am with your training clothes?

Kacchan: I still don't know why the fuck you want us to meet you there, but sure.

Mina: Aw! 8 am? I was planning on sleeping til 12. Fine, 4 you Izu.

Me: Sorry Mina and thx. Can someone warn Ochako?

Ochako: Hey guys just got here what's happening?

Kacchan: Read up

Ochako: Why there of all places?

Me: I'll explain later. Can u meet us there?

Ochako: Sure.

Me: Then get some sleep guys you'll need it.

Kacchan: Says you!

Mina: Says you!

Ochako: Says you!

Izuku sweat drops anime style

Me: See you all tomorrow

Mina: Bye guys

Ochako: Goodbye

Kacchan: You better not be fucking late deku, this was your fucking idea in the 1st place

 ***The next morning at Dagoba beach***

"So let me get this straight. You want us to clean all this fucking trash as training?" Said the blonde teen a bit grumpy.

"And we need to finish it before the U.A entrance exams?" Mina concluded.

"Yup." Was their only response.

"But why all of it and why us." Asked Ochako.

"We need to improve our quirks and get stronger and every little bit will help." Was the response from the tired boy.

"We're already strong, we don't need this trash to help us." The explosion quirk user said with a louder tone on his voice.

"Oh yeah, what about what happend yesterday?" Said Izuku with a serious look.

Katsuki didn't say anything, he just gritted his teeth. He remembers that slime fuck trying to take over his body and that he wasn't powerful enough to get himself free. But what angered him the most was that the fucker would have killed, or seriously injured, Ochako if Mina wasn't there.

"*Sigh* I fucking hate it when you're right." The blonde teen finally gave in. "This better be worth it."

"Well I do want to get stronger." Ochako said with a determined look .

"Me too, we were pretty much useless yesterday and I don't want that to happen again." Said Mina with a equal look.

Izuku smiled at his friends. "That's the spirit!"

Then for the next 10 months the four trained their bodies and quirks and at the same time doing some community service. In their fifth month, unknown to them, two mysterious figures were taking a look at their progress.

"You were right sensei, those four are going to be great heroes once they graduate." The younger one said to the other with a kind smile on his face.

 ***February 16. 10 days before the exams***

It was a hard task but in the end they did it. Not only they cleaned the entire beach, and did an excellent job at it, they also boosted up their quirks and physical strength.

"We're finally done." Said Mina tired while falling to the soft sand.

"It took a long time but we did it." The gravity girl said.

"I still can't believe we cleaned a whole fucking beach." Said the blonde.

"Tell me about it, my parents almost made me stop put since my grades didn't drop I was allowed to keep going." Said Mina while getting up. She then turned to Izuku, who looked a bit disappointed but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Izu, what's up?" She asked him concerned.

"I was able to boost my lightning but I still can't use it all over my body. Maybe two limbs at a time is my limit?" He confessed his disappointmet.

"Izu we are still 15 years old, maybe it's just your body that can't handle a lot of power at once." She reassured him.

"You know what, you're right I'm sure I'll get there someday." If there was anyone that could cheer him up it was Mina.

"Tch. It only took 'raccoon eyes' for him to forget his worries. You guys are dense." Katsuki said teasing.

"Shut up!" The curly haired duo screamed at their friend while blushing.

"*giggles* Hey guys there is still 10 days before the exams what should we do until then?" Asked the brunette.

"We should study for the written part of the exam my dad said it's quite difficult if you are unprepared." Answered the green haired teen.

"*Sigh* more studying. I hate studying." Mina said grumping.

"Suck it up pinky, it's either that or better luck next year." Said the blonde.

"Shut up I know that, I'm just tired *yawn*"

"Come on let's go to our houses, we all deserve some rest." Said Izuku as they made their way home.

 ***10 days later***

Finally, the day has come.

It was February 26, the day of the entrance exams. Katsuki, Ochako and Mina were waiting at the front gates for their always late friend.

"I swear to god if he gets here late I'm gonna-" But he was interrupted when the tired boy came into view.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I was about to go to your home to pull you out of bed." Said the blonde.

"Let's go, let's go, I'm so excited." Said the pink girl.

And so they made their way through the gates. And as they were walking they could hear some mutters about them.

"Hey isn't that the guy who took down the sludg villan, just by looking at him, 10 months ago?" One guy asks to his friends. "Yeah, and those other 3 were there too." "The blonde guy has such a cool quirk." "Wow! Those girls are looking fine."

At that last part both Izuku and Katsuki looked at them with a look that said 'Say that again and I'll end you'. And they all kept quiet.

After the written exam, all the students went to the auditorium to learn the rules of the practical exam. Izuku, thanks to his father, already knew the rules so he decided to take a little nap.

And then there he was, the voice hero Present Mic as the announcer.

"Hello young listeners and welcome to my show! Everybody say 'Hey'!" There was just silence.

"Poor Mic. But that just proves how everyone is nervous." Said Mina to her friends, in which they responded with a nod.

"What a refined response. Well then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!?" More silence. "You listeners will be conducting a 10 minute mock urban battle! You can bring anything you want with you." The screen behind the hero turns on showing them three silhouttes of the 'villains' they will be facing. "There are three types of faux villains in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing them. Attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited."

"May I ask a question?" A tall boy with blue hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses spoke up.

"Ok" Was his only response from the hero.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a mistake then U.A should be ashamed." He then turns around and points at the sleeping boy. "And you the boy with the curly green hair."

"Oi Deku wake up." Said Katsuki shaking him to wake him up.

"Uh? What happened?" He woke up and noticed someone pointing at him. "What?" He asks him.

"You've been sleeping this whole time. It's distracting and disrespectful! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku was about to respond to him but Katsuki beat him to it.

"Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are, to tell people to quit because of their drawbacks, four eyes! Say that again and I'll blow you to bits!" Katsuki said as he threatened him.

Knowing Katsuki, Present Mic tried to call everyone down before this turned into a fighting arena. "Ok, ok, calm down. And to answer your question examinee number 7111. The fourth villain is worth zero points. It's basically an obstacle so just avoid it." The hero concluded.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" The teen bowed and sat down.

"Tch. Fucker." Muttered Katsuki.

"That's all from me so good luck. And remember. Go beyond. **PLUS ULTRA**!"

"In what battle arena are you guys in? I'm on B." Mina asks her friends.

"I'm on B too." Said Ochako.

"Me too." Said Katsuki.

"We are all on B." Said Izuku smiling.

"How? Aren't people from the same middle school supposed to be on different battle grounds?" The gravity girl asks confused.

"You are behind this aren't you Izu?" Asks the pink girl.

 ***Flashback, 7 days before the exams***

 _"Hey dad can I ask you something?" Said the green haired teen to his dad._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Can you put us all in the same arena?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We want to compare our progress from this 10 months that passed and we can't do that if we are seperated. I know that I'm asking for a lot and you don't have to do it if you don't want to."_

 _Shota just looked at his son for a few seconds and finally responded. "I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up."_

 _"Sweet, thanks dad you're the best." He then went to his room to study._

 _Shota coudn't help but smile at those words. "I'm the best uh?"_

 ***End of flashback***

"Maybe." He smiled once again.

"You sneaky fucker." Said the blonde.

 ***At the entrace of the arena B***

"Wow!" The four said in unison at the sight of the huge fake city.

"Holy shit, where do they get the money for all this." Said Katsuki

"Who knows?" Said Ochako

"What do you think Izu?" Asked Mina to her crush.

"Well I-... " He stopped as he looked somewhere else. "Excuse me for a minute." He walked in the direction where he was looking.

"Hey um excuse me?" He called the same boy who called him out in the auditorium.

"Uh? You're the one who was sleeping in the presentation."

"Yes and I apologize, but that's my quirk's drawback and it got worse over the years of overusing it in training and I already knew the rules so that's why I was sleeping in the presentation. And I'm also sorry about my friend's behavior but he was just defending me." After he finished he was surprised to see the tall boy bowing to him.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I didn't know your quirk gave you such a drawback, so please forgive me."

"You are forgiven, but please raise your head."

"Again, I'm sorry but are you sure you are in good condition to take the exam?"

"Don't worry I've been like this for years now, so it's normal."

"Oh, but where are my manners. I'm Tenya Iida." He extended his hand for an handshake.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya Aizawa. Nice to meet you Iida." He shook his hand

"Three names?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you at a later date because right now we're out of time."

The tall teen was about to ask him what he meant by that but he couldn't because Present Mic just shouted "START!!"

And they all started the exam.

"Let's all meet at the center when there's only two minutes left." Izuku said to his friends.

"Yeah!" The three said at the same time, and the four went on their separate ways. So it begins.

 ***With Izuku***

He was running looking for the villains and encountered two 3-pointers. Without wasting time he sent his capture gear to the robots. After capturing them he used his lightning that travelled through his capture gear destroying them instantly.

"Well that's 6 points, let's keep this streak going."

 ***Time s** **kip** **2 minutes left***

Like they agreed, they met at the center of the fake city.

"How many points do you all have? I have 80." Said Izuku.

"Damn 80. I only have 63." Said Mina

"I have 60 points and I can already feel the side effects of my quirk." Said Ochako with a tired voice.

"I don't even know how many points I have, I lost count at 56. But if I have to guess I'd say I have about seventy something." Said Katsuki.

"Typical you." Said the pink girl.

"Got something to say p-" He couldn't finish his sentence because the building next to them collapsed, and what caused it was the one and only 0-pointer.

"Holy fuck that thing is huge." Said Katsuki

Izuku was looking around and noticed something. "Kacchan, where's Mina?"

The blonde also looked around. "And where's Ochako?"

"Help!"

They looked where the familiar voice was calling for help. And what they saw was Mina trying to use her quirk to free Ochako from the debris that had fallen on her leg, and she had to be careful otherwise she would burn her with acid. But the worst part was that the giant robot was super close to them.

"Deku." Katsuki spoke in a low voice. "Let's kill that giant metal fucker."

"Couldn't say it better myself." He spoke in an equal tone

The two ran at the 0-pointer ready to give it all they got. Katsuki jumped and used his explosions to propel himself at it's face. Izuku used his lightning on his legs and did a massive jump with more than enough momentum to reach it's head.

Izuku's lightning changed from it's original blue to green on his right arm and he could feel the pain from the drawback in it, but he didn't care he had to save his friends, he had to save Mina.

Katsuki was ready to make the biggest explosion he'd ever done. It would hurt like hell but he had to do it for Ochako.

They were both near the head, Izuku had a closed fist and Katsuki had an open palm, finally there, they both screamed.

 **"LIGHTNING SMASH!!" "DIE!!"** There was a big explosion of lightning **(a.n. is that even possible?)** and the robot's head was gone. The two teens were in midair, Izuku and Katsuki both had their right arms with burned marks and possibly broken from the impact. And the other examinees had their jaws on the ground because of what they just witnessed

 ***In the observation room***

"Marvelous those two are definitely in and they will be put in class 1-A along with the two girls they saved" A bear, mouse, dog thing, also known as the principal of U.A Nezu, said.

"Hey Aizawa isn't that your boy?" All Might asked the man who was in the back of the room with a grin on his face at the display of his son.

"Yup, that my son." He said with a proud voice.

"I can see why you were so persistent on putting those four in the same battle center." Nezu spoke again.

 ***Back to the exam***

"FUCK! My fucking arm hurts like hell!" Screamed the blonde teen.

"We are falling pretty fast Kacchan, grab on to me with your good arm." After his friend did what he was told Izuku used his capture gear on a nearby light post and swung on it breaking the fall.

"Izuku/Katsuki!" They heard the girls calling them. And they saw that Mina managed to get Ochako free, and the gravity girl was using her as support.

"Are you two ok." Izuku asks them, concern in his voice.

"My leg hurts but I don't think it's broken, but look at the two of you, you guys must be in so much pain." Said Ochako worried

Indeed they were. They both had their right arm fractured and with burn marks.

"TIME'S UP!!" They all heard Present Mic call out the end of the exam. And all of the examinees were talking about the two boys.

"Did you see what they just did?" "I think the question is who didn't see it!" "Why did they do it, it only got them bruised arms."

Tenya was hearing all of this and thinking to himself. 'Didn't they see? Those two jumped at the robot to save those girls, while aware of their own safety and they didn't hesitate. While the rest of us just ran away. Of course if this wasn't an exam I would have done the same. Wait exam, what if that was part of it.'

"Good job, good job every one." A elderly woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Who is that?" One person asked.

"This _mademoiselle_ is the backbone of U.A and the reason why they can do such a reckless exam, she's the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!" A blonde guy with a fake french accent and a weird belt informed the others.

"Oh my, the three of you must be in so much pain, don't worry it'll be over soon." She then kissed the three in their foreheads and in mere seconds their wounds were healed.

"Thanks Recovery Girl." The green haired teen thanked her.

"No problem dear. What about you young lady are you hurt." The old lady asks Mina.

"No I'm ok, thanks for asking."

The old lady just nodded and got on her way to check on the others.

The four had changed to their school uniform and got on their way home.

"Damn that was some crazy stuff you two did to that giant robot." Mina said to the two boys. "Oh yeah we never got to thank you two so, thank you." She thanked them

"Yeah thank you so much you two." Said Ochako.

"It was nothing, really." Said Izuku

"That fucker had it coming anyway." Said Katsuki.

"You guys are so cool." Both girls said at the same time.

Katsuki smiled and Izuku blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"W-well 1 more week and it'll be it." Said the green haired boy.

"I'm so nervous." Said Ochako

"Don't be, you did great I'm sure you'll pass." The explosion quirk user reassured her.

She blushed a bit and thanked him.

"What ever the result is I just wish you all good luck." Said Izuku.

 ***1 week later***

Izuku was in the living room watching TV, but he wasn't focused on it, he was just thinking about the letter.

"Oi Izuku it's here." His father called him.

"*Sigh* Let's just get this over with." He grabbed the letter and went to his room to read it.

When he opened it a small disk came out of it, then revealed a projection of...

 **"I am here as a projection!"** The number 1 hero.

"Heh? All Might isn't this from U.A?" He asked confused.

 **"HAHAHAHA. You are probably asking your self why I am presenting you this, well that's because I'll be teaching at U.A."**

"No way! That's so awesome." He said to himself excited.

 **"Young Aizawa let me tell you that you passed the written exam with the majority of your answers correct and you also passed the practical exam with 140 points, scoring you in the first place of this year's freshmen."**

"140 points? But how, I only got 80."

 **"You are probably asking how. Well the exam was not only granted on villain points. Just take a look at this."** He then showed the teen a clip of him and his friend completely wrecking the robot's head. **"Thanks to that heroic act you and your friend were awarded 60 rescue points. While on the same topic young Bakugou scored 137 points. You both passed and are in Class 1-A.**

"That's so crazy!" He said with mouth opened the whole time.

 **"Come young Aizawa this is your hero academia."** The projection ended.

He smiled widely, he had finally did it, he was in U.A and his dream of becoming a hero was close. He already knew that Katsuki was in as well, he just hoped that Mina and Ochako did it too.

He then heard his phone meaning that he had gotten a message. It was on their group chat.

Kacchan: Holy shit I got in with 137 points because me and deku saved the two of you!

Mina: I got in as well but I got an additional 10 points for helping Ochako

Me: I got in with 140 points thats so crazy

Ochako: Guys I got in

Mina: I knew you coud do it girl ;)

Kacchan: Told you

Me: Guys what class are you guys in. I already know yours kacchan but say it

Kacchan: 1-A

Mina: 1-A

Ochako: 1-B

Kacchan: WHAT

Ochako: Just kidding I'm in 1-A as well XD

Mina: Girl I was about to have an heart attack D: But well played XD

Me: Good 1 ochako I bet kacchan blew up his room. I'm in 1-A as well

Kacchan: Fuck you too deku

Ochako: Sorry but I had to do it

Mina: But can you believe it we are all in the same class it's like the universe loves us

Me: I can't wait for school

Mina: I never thought I'd say this but me neither.

Ochako: Well guys it's getting late talk to you tomorrow

Kacchan: I'm going to sleep so see ya or whatever

Mina: Ya me too bye

Me: Bye guys

'Just a little more and we will be going to our dream school.'

 **Finally done I'm so exhausted but it's finally over.**

 **Now that I think about it Izuku is kind of OP. Might have to nerf him, well we'll just wait and see.**

 **Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, even if it is to say that it's crap.**

 **As you can see I changed a bit of the writing and I'll be keeping it like this because to be honest I didn't like the whole 1st person pov.**

 **Another thing is that this fic is not much concentrated on romance, I mean it will have some or has, if you think that moment with Katsuki and Ochako was romance, but not much. And I won't lie the reason why it's like that it's because I SUCK at romance.**

 **I update randomly so if I quit this fic I WILL warn you but until then expect another chapter. When? I have no clue possibly months.**

 **But enough of my stupidity, I hope you enjoyed and have a good day, evening or night. Peace.**


	3. First day of school

**Hello my fellow readers. Don't worry I'm not dead (yet). It's been a while hasn't it, but like I said I won't quit this fic and if I do i'll warn you. But enough of that I bet you all want to just start this chapter so here you go.**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia**.

First day of shcool

U.A High the most prestigious hero school in japan and we can see our three friends, Katsuki Bakugou, Ochako Uraraka and Mina Ashido, wandering around the halls, clearly lost.

"Damn it where the fuck is our classroom. They could have at least given us a fucking map of the shcool." Said Katsuki clearly angry.

"We could ask some of the 2nd or 3rd years for directions." As Ochako said that a tall boy with blonde hair and smile present on his face approached them.

"Hey there I'm Mirio Togata. I couldn't help but to notice that you three looked lost, can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Mina Ashido."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"Do you know where class 1-A is?" Asked the gravity girl.

"Yes, go down this hall then turn to the right, go up the stairs and you'll see it to the left."

"Thank you very much Togata." Said Ochako.

"Yeah thanks dude." Said Mina.

"Whatever let's just go, I don't want to be late on my first day." Said Katsuki as he went the way Mirio had directed them to go.

"Don't mind him, it's his way of gratitude." Said he brunette.

"It's no big deal and you're welcome. But he's right, you two better get going."

"Right. See ya Togata." Said Ochako.

"See ya around dude." Said Mina.

"See ya and good luck."

After following Mirio's direcrions, the three made it to the classroom with a couple of minutes to spare and went in. They got a few curious looks from their new classmates but decided not to pay much mind to it. They spoted four empty seats near the windows beind what apeard to be an invisible girl.

"Where the fuck is Deku, don't tell me he is going to be late on the first day." Said Katsuki.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, he texted me saying that he will be coming with his dad." Said Mina.

"Oh yeah I forgot that he works here." Said Katsuki leaning back on his chair putting a foot on top of the desk.

"Well I guess that means we don't have to worry about him being late anymore." Said Ochako thinking out loud.

"Please remove your feet from the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful to your upperclassmen!"

The three looked up and saw the tall boy with glasses and blue hair talking to Katsuki.

"Uh? You are the shit stain that called out my friend on the day of the exam." Said the blonde getting a little angry.

"You are talking about Aizawa right? Well he already told me his situation, and I already apologised. He also told me that you mean good despite your attitude. Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from Somei High."

"Whatever. I'm Katsuki Bakugou and that's all you need to know."

"Don't mind him, he's a sweetheart beind that scary face." Said Ochako with a bit of tease in her voice.

"OI!" Screamed the blonde.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"I'm Mina Ashido."

"It's nice to meet you Bakugou, Uraraka and Ashido. I look forward to work along side you these next years." Tenya said while bowing to them.

"If you are here to make friends then leave."

They all heard a voice, from the classroom door, and looked in it's direction to see who it was. They all saw a man and a boy, they both looked like they needed a good night of sleep and they also had a weired scarf. Katsuki, Ochako and Mina recognised them as soon as they saw them and the same goes for Tenya wen he saw the boy but the man he had no idea who he was.

"It took you all 8 seconds to be quiet." The man said tierdly as he walked in the classroom and the boy followed. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher, nice to meet you all."

'Aizawa?! Then that means-...' Tenya coudn't finish his tought because Shota spoke again

"This here is my son Izuku Aizawa, please don't bother him." He said while gesturing to the said boy.

"H-Hi it's nice to meet you all." He said a bit nervous.

"Everyone put your P.E. suits and meet me outside." The teacher said while making his way to the field.

"Hey Izu do you know what we'll be doing?" Mina asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." He then saw 3 boys walking to him.

"So you are the teacher's son? That's so cool. I'm Denki Kaminari."

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima."

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. But we should really get moving. Dad's not a very patient man" Said Izuku.

 ***At the field***

"Took you long enough. Well today we will be doing a quirk assessment test." Said the tired man surprising them all.

"A qurik assessment test?" The whole class said.

"But sensei, what about the entrace ceremony?" Asked Ochako.

"This is the hero course, we don't have time to waste on that boring stuff.We'll be doing a fifty meter dash, grip strength, long jump, upper body exercises, sideway jumps, seated toe-touch and softball pinch. All physical tests from middle school but you can use your quirks." He said while looking for a volunteer and his eyes landed on Katsuki. "Katsuki, how far could you pintch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters."

"Try using your quirk this time, you can do anything you want as long you don't exist the circle." Shota said while giving him a ball.

Katsuki then started to stretch getting ready to throw the ball.

"Well then." He uses his explosion to launch the ball. "DIE."

'Die?' Some of his classmates thought.

Then the ball lands and Shota shows the hole class his result.

"Wow 800 meters, nice job Katsuki." Exclaimed Ochako.

"Good job Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"This looks fun." Said Mina.

"So we can use our quirks huh, now that pumps me up." Said Kirishima.

"Fun you say. I tell you what the student who scores last will be deemed hopless and will be expelled." The teacher said shocking everyone

"What! That's not fair!" Said the gravity girl now feeling nervous.

"Life's not fair. Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish villains. Calamities that can't be predicted. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. For the next 3 years U.A will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." The tired teacher said and all of them got determined by his speeach. "Let's start."

 ***50 Meter Dash***

It started of with the 50 meter dash and most of them got good result. Iida, for exemple, got 3.05 seconds and a girl with long green hair, big eyes and big hands by the name of Tsuyu Asui got 5.58 seconds.

Then it was Ochako's turn. She used her quirk to nulify the weight on her clothes and ran with everything she had to the finish line scoring 6.20 seconds, while a blonde boy with a tail by the name of Mashiro Ojiro got 5.49 seconds.

"That's way better then it was in middle school." She said happily.

Then it was Mina's turn against the blonde boy with the laser quirk by the name of Yuga Ayoma, from the entrance exam. She used her acid to slide to the finish line scoring 5.00 seconds while Yuga used his laser but he fell down, because of his limit, half way and when he crossed he got 5.51 seconds.

"If I use my quirk too much i'll get a stomach ache." He said talking to no one in perticular.

'What's with this guy?' Thought the pink girl.

Then it was Izuku's and Katsuki's turn.

"I will beat you Deku." Said the explosive teen.

"We'll see about that." Said Izuku smirking.

On the "go" Izuku used his lightning on his legs and bolted to the finish line scoring 1.00 second. Katsuki used his explosions to propel himself to the finish line scoring 4.04 seconds.

"Sorry Kacchan, but you should have known that speed is one of my best abilities." Izuku said.

"I'll beat you next time." He declared.

'Why do I have the feeling that i'll be hearing him say that a lot.' The lightning/erasure thought.

'Those four really improved huh? Show me more.' Thought Shota.

"Wow he got more than the guy with the speed quirk, amazing." Said Kaminari.

"I know dude that's some crazy speed." Said Kirishima.

 **Grip strength***

"60 kg not bad." Said the pink girl.

"I also had 60, I wonder what Katsuki and Deku will get." Said Ochako thinking out loud the last part.

"90 kg Deku, try and do better." Said the explosive quirk user challenging his friend.

Izuku activated his lightning on his right arm and griped the machine scoring 180 kg.

"What, how?" Asked the blonde teen.

"My lightning gives me some boost on my strength."

"Does pinky and Ochako know this?"

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Said Katsuki with a loud voice tone.

"Because you never asked." The green haired teen said smirking.

"Fuck yoy Deku." The blonde said playfully.

"Holy crap 540 kg that's amazing are you a gorila or octopus!" Said Sero to a very tall boy with six arms, he's name is Mezo Shoji.

"Octopuses are hot." Said a very short boy with purple balls on his head, he's name is Minoru Mineta, he's also a massive pervert.

"I don't think we can compite against that." Said Izuku.

"Dam right." Said the blonde.

 ***Later***

After a couple of tests, where they did fairly good, they finally reached the last test, the softball pinch.

Since Mina's quirk didn't help her get a crazy result, like Katsuki, she had to use her own strenght and got 70 meters.

Ochako user her quirk on the ball and got infinity.

"Holy crap, infinity!" Exclamed Kaminari.

"That's a crazy result." Said Kirishima.

"Whay to go Ochako." Said Mina.

"Not even Deku can do better." Katsuki said to himself.

Shota got a new ball and gave it to Izuku.

'Alright it's time to give it **all** I got.' Izuku thought while walking towards the circle and mentally preparing for the pain that's about to come.

He is finally in the middle. He sighs deeply. He backs up his right leg and slams his foot on the ground. He activates his lightning and uses it to force his blood flow to go faster changing his lightning to green. He draws back his right arm, stomps his foot even harder and with all his might. **'TESLA SMASH!'**

And then the ball was gone like it wasn't even there to begin with.

After a long time they all saw the ball falling from the opposite direction where it was thrown.

"Wait what the heck just happend, where did the ball come from." Asked Kaminari breaking the silence.

"Sensei, what's his result?" A tall beautiful girl with black hair tied in a pony tail, her name is Momo Yaoyorozu, asked.

Shota showd them his phone that had an image of the planet, and he had his eyes wide from what he just witnesed but quickly turned to proud smirk.

"Wait what does that mean? Kirishima asked.

"It means that the ball went around the planet." Shota said still a bit shocked

"NANI!!!" Eveyone, even Izuku himself, shouted.

'Holy shit I didn't expect THAT!' The green haired teen thought to himseld.

"That's impossibe" Both Kaminari and Kirishima said at the same time.

"Fucking Deku beat me again." Katsuki said not really surprised at this point .

"That was amazing Izu." Said the pink girl.

"Yeah that was so cool." Said Ochako.

"Thanks...-Aargh" He couldn't finish the sentence because of the pain in is right arm.

"Are you ok?" Mina asked worried.

"Of course he's not ok, his arm is burned." Katsuki said hiding his worries.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Izuku said trying to hide the pain.

Shota was also worried about his son, so he decided to end the test quickly.

"All the trials are done, i'll show you now the results." He then pressed a button on his phone displaying an hologram of the results.

Izuku got 1st, Katsuki 4th, Mina 9th and Ochako 10th. Katsuki was a little angry that he didn't get at least 3rd but was satisfied.

"By the way no one is going to be expelled." Said Shota.

"Huh?" Some of the class said in union.

"It was just a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." The hero said with a shit eaten grind.

"Of course it was a lie, it shoud've been obvious if you thought it through." Said Momo.

'I didn't noticed.' Thought some of the class.

"And with that we're done. Izuku go get the old lady to fix you up. The rest of you go back to the classroom, there are handouts with the curriculum and such so look over them." And with that they went back to the classroom and Izuku went to the nurse's office.

 ***In the nurse office***

"Honestly Izuku it hasn't even been a day and you are already here with this type of injury." Said the nurse.

"I apolagize, but my body is still not used to my new ability." He said still holding is burned arm in pain.

"It's alright dear but be careful next time, you know what happens if I heal you nonstop."

"I'll die because it drains a lot of stamina." He said casully.

"Yes and since you have less stamina than a normal person because of your quirk you need to be extra careful." She then kissed him on his forehead healing him instantly.

"Thanks Recovery Girl."

"Your welcome dear, now go your friends must be worried.

 ***At the entrance***

Izuku was making his way out and spotted his friends waiting for him.

"Hey Izuku how are you felling?" Asked Mina getting a little to close to him.

"I-I'm f-felling fine thank you." He stuttered and blushed because of how close the girl he likes was to him.

Mina then backed up a little and said. "Man you are full of surprises aren't you? I mean you sent a ball around the freaking **planet**."

"Speaking of it, how the fuck did you do that?" Asked Katsuki.

"Yeah I never saw you do something like that." Said Ochako.

"I too am curious as to how you did that." They hear a familiar from behind.

"Oh! Iida how are you?" Asked the tired boy.

"I'm doing quit well. But I should be the one asking you that.

"Don't worry I'm good. And to answer your guy's question, it's just my new ability that I call **Hyper Volt**. Basically my lightning is more powerful boosting my strength, speed, vision, etcetera. But my body is still getting used to it so that's why my arm got easily burned." Izuku said explaining his new ability to his friends.

"Wait now that I think about it you used it against the zero-pointer on the entrance exam, right?" The explosive teen asked.

"Yeah it was actually my first time using. But I was not expecting the ball to go around the planet I was actually quite shocked. But anyways let's cut this conversation short, I'm tired and I just want to see a bed in front of me." He then yawned.

"I think we are all tired after today." Said Ochako.

"Yeah that quirk test was no joke." Said Mina.

They then started to walk and where quiet for a bit until Iida spoke up.

"I'm still taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

"Well that's my dad for you." Said Izuku.

"Yeah but still-" He didn't get to finish because Katsuki spoke up.

"Just don't think about it, four eyes, and just be grateful that no one got expelled."

"*Sigh* I guess your right. By the way are you all going to the station?" The tall boy asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to come with us?" Izuku offered.

"If you all don't mind I would love to."

"Of course we don't the more the merrier." Said Mina.

"Yeah Iida come with us." Said Ochako.

"*Tsk*. Whatever." We all know who said it.

"Welk thank you very much." Iida bowed to them.

And then the four best friends and their new friend went to the train station talking and laughing about random things thus concluding their first day at U.A.

 **Yeah it took a long time to post and it's shorter than the other but I'm thinking about doing shorter chapters from now on. I may do a longer one here and there but the main reason is that by doing shorter chapters I may be able to post more frequently.** **And I'm sorry again for the long wait. Have a nice day, evening or night.**


	4. Merry Christmas

Hello everyone I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and sorry for not posting a new chapter, it's just that my phone broke mid summer and i had to wait till christmas to get a new one so i should be able to post a chapter sometime in the future.

I also wanted to thank you all very much for over 100 followers and favorite and for the positive feedback you all are the best. One more time Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.

P.S: Chapter 4 should come out on January


	5. Combat Training

**Before we start I just want to say this.** **When** **someone says just Aizawa they are referring to Izuku.**

 **And** **when some one says Aizawa sensei or Mr. Aizawa they are referring to Shota.**

 **It's** **just so you guys don't get confused.**

 **Now** **have a nice read.**

I **don't own My hero Academia**

Combat Training

The next day started off boring with English classes given by Present Mic.

"So which one of these sentences is wrong?" The hero asked being unusually quiet.

'So normal.' Some off them thought.

'This is so damn boring.' Thought Katsuki. He then heard light snoring being him, he turned around and saw Izuku napping... again.

'Are you fucking serious?!' He thought while sweat dropping.

 ***Cafeteria***

After the morning classes everyone went to the cafeteria to have a delicious lunch made by the cook hero Lunch Rush.

"White rice is great comfort food, isn't?" Said the hero.

"How can rice taste like something that was made in heaven?" Said Ochako clearly enjoying her meal.

After that, in the afternoon, it was finally time for the real thing. The Hero Basic Training.

 **"I am coming through the door like a normal person!"** Said All Might coming through the door not like a normal person.

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he really is teacher!"

"And he's using the costume from the Silver Age isn't he!?" A few the said admiring the number 1 hero.

All Might went to the front and said.

" **I'm here to teach you Hero Basic Training. A subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. And today we'll be doing Combat Training!**

"Combat Training." Both Izuku and Katsuki said.

 **"But that's not all. To go with that, you'll be wearing these!"** He pressed a button on a controller and on the wall 20 cases appeared. **"Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."**

"Our hero costumes!" Everyone said at the same time.

 **"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"** After All Might finished everyone got up and went to change.

 ***Ground Beta***

After changing all of them were walking out of the tunnel revealing themselves.

 **"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be aware that from now on you are heroes!** He then took a look at his students. **"I like your style, you all look cool. Now shall we begin."**

"Hey Katsuki your costume is really cool. Your's to Mina." Said Ochako

"Thanks." Said Mina.

"Your's cool too and I think it suits you." Said the blonde.

Ochako blushes a little and thanks him.

Then Mina looks around and notices that they are missing someone.

"Hey where's Izuku?" She asked.

"Maybe he's still changing." Ochako suggests.

"He probably fell asleep in the changing room." Joked Katsuki.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Kacchan." Izuku said, sarcastically, walking out of the tunnel revealing his costume. It was very similar to his dad's but slightly more skin tight and he has a red utility belt and his red shoes, he also has goggles similar to his dad's but insted of yellow they are green and, of course, he has his capture gear.

"Should we start calling you Aizawa sensei? Because you're starting to look more and more like him." Mina said teasing him a little.

"Hey." Izuku whined but the knew she's just joking.

"I'm just teasing you. You look cool and it suits you." She said.

"Thanks, you too." He smiles at her

 **"Now it's for combat training."** All Might said grabbing everyone's attention. **"This is how the exercise will work. You'll be split into two teams, heroes and villain, and fight 2 on 2 indoor battle.**

"How will win and losses be determined?" Momo asked.

"How far can we beat up our opponents?" Then Katsuki.

"Will we punished with expulsion like Mr. Aizawa?" Then Ochako.

"How shall we be split up?" Then Iida.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" And finally Ayoma.

 **"Calm down I'll answer your questions later!** He then takes a script from his pocket. **"Now listen. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. And the heroes are trying to dispose of it. The heroes win by capturing the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes.**

'Seems easy enough.' Izuku thought.

 **"Teams will be determined by drawing bots!"**

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Asked Iida.

"Well pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so it only makes sense." Answered Izuku.

"I see. Please excuse my rudeness!" Iida apologized.

 **"It's fine. Let's do this!"**

Team A: Izuku Aizawa and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Mezo Shogi and Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Ayoma

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyouka Jirou

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashiro Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure

Team J: Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima

 **(A.N: Basically the same as canon)**

"So we're on the same team! Let's do our best Deku." The gravity girl said excited.

"Let's do it." He answered.

"Aw man, I wanted to be with you." The pink girl said to Izuku felling a bit down.

"Yeah me to. But we can't always be in the same team." The tired boy says to her.

"Yeah I know." She said still feeling a bit down.

"So I'm with four eyes huh." Katsuki said and turned to Iida. "You better not fuck up ok.

"I'll do my best." The blue haired teen says to him.

Then All Might spoke up. **"And the first teams to fight will be..."** He pulls out a ball from a box, that says villain, with the letter D on it and a ball from another box, that says hero, with the letter A. **"...these guys!"**

'I'll fighting Kacchan and Iida!' Izuku thought.

'I'll be fighting Deku and Ochako!' Katsuki thought.

 **"Team A will be heroes and team D will be villains. Before we start is there any questions?"**

At that Izuku raised his hand. "I have a question. If I use my capture gear to capture someone does that count?

 **"Yes but you'll have to leave it with the "villain" so he doesn't escape."** All Might answers.

"Ok thank you."

 **"Everyone else head towards the monitor room."** And so everyone else does what they are told.

"Good luck Izu." The acid girl said.

"Thanks Mina." He thanked her.

 ***At the battle building***

 **"The villain team will go in first. You'll have 5 minutes until the hero team breaks in starting the battle. Got it you four?"**

"Yes sir." The four of them say at the same time.

 **"Young Iida and Bakugou, learn to think from the perspective of a villain.** **This will be pretty close to a real battle, so go all out and don't be afraid to get hurt, if things go too far, I will stop it. Got it?"**

"Got it." They both say.

 ***Inside***

"Even if this is training it pains me to be a villain." Iida said walking to the weapon. " So our job is to protect this?" He then taps it twice. "It's papier-mache?"

"Of course it's paper-mache. Do you really think that they would use a real weapon on an exercise." Said Katsuki.

"Of course not that would be just foolish."

"Ok, let's talk about our enemies quirks. What do you think they are?" Katsuki asked Iida.

"From what I observed yesterday Uraraka has the ability to nullify the weight of anything she touches and Aizawa has some sort of lightning abilities." The engine quirk user said.

"That's right but Deku has another quirk and it's a pain in the ass to deal with." The blonde said thinking of a plan.

"Another quirk!? What is it then?" Iida asked in a bit of a shock.

"He can erase others quirks just by looking at them, and I think it might work on you even if you are a mutant type." Said the blonde.

"Really? I never thought Aizawa would have such a troublesome quirk. Then what should we do?"

"As soon as the exercise starts I'll go look for them to try and buy as much time as possible, you stay here and guard the weapon and maybe clean the room so Ochako can't use her quirk on any object." The explosion user says his plan.

"Understood."

 ***Meanwhile outside***

"So Deku are you nervous." Ochako asked looking up from the building's map layout.

He did the same and answered her.

"A little bit. I mean we are fighting Kacchan so he most likely warned Iida about our quirks that means we have to be ready for anything."

Ochako just smiled and looked like she wasn't nervous one bit.

"Don't worry and just do what you do best."

"Sleep?" He said joking

"No silly. Kick their butts." She said punching the air.

"I think you've been hanging around Kacchan too much."

"Hehe." She awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of her head.

 **"Now let's start the indoor combat training."** They heard All Might's from the speaker.

"Alright let's kick their asses!" Said Ochako walking to the building.

"Yup definitely hanging too much with Kacchan." Izuku said in a low voice so she wouldn't hear him.

 ***Monitor room***

"Hey now that y think of it, the top 2 are in the same building." Kirishima said.

"That's true, man how exciting. Who do you think will win? I think it will be Aizawa's team." Said Kaminari

"Your just saying that because you have a similar quirk as his." Sero said to the blonde.

"That's not true...ok maybe a little." Denki said. He then looks at Mina. "Hey you are their friend right, who do you think will win?"

"Just watch and you'll see." She responded.

 ***Back to the exercise***

So far the hero duo have managed to infiltrate in to the building without encountering either Iida or Katsuki. That was the plan go in quietly without alerting the "villains" find the weapon and retrieve it without them knowing. Of course it was easier said than done, because when they got on the 3rd floor, Katsuki was there and attacked the moment he saw something moving. Izuku and Ochako managed to dodge it but him being here meant plan B. Fighting it out.

"Ochako you go on ahead and try finding the objective and I'll take him on." The green hair teen said adjusting his goggles.

"Ok good luck." She ran to the opposite direction so she could go around.

"Shit." The blonde said pressing his earpiece. "Oi four eyes Ochako is looking for you. Be fucking careful and don't underestimate her, do that and we lose."

"Right." Came Iida's response.

And so it begins.

'If he erases my quirk I won't be able to do much, and my gauntlets aren't an option because it could hurt him pretty bad or worst. Those damn goggles are light proof so **Stun Granade** will be just a waist of time. I just gotta be out of his sight so I'll just create a smokescreen and buy as much time as I can. Hopefully four eyes does his job correctly.' And so without waisting time Katsuki uses his quirk to create a smokescreen and in second the hall they were in was all smoke.

"A smokescreen? Not a bad idea Kacchan but your plan has 2

flaws. First, how are **you** gonna see me?"

"Don't need to say it." He knew he wouldn't be able to see him he was just buying time.

"Ok fair enough. But the second one is that I'm not going to use Erasure. It's been a while since we last fought and I want the both of us to enjoy this fight so I'm giving you a chance." He said as lightning circled around his legs.

'Well so much for that idea. But god damnit I hate it when he handicaps himself just to have a fair fight.' "Fair enough Deku but don't cry if you end up losing." The smoke cleared showing Katsuki with small explosions in his hands and Izuku smiling.

"Alright let's do this." Izuku said bolting to his friend.

When he was close enough he quickly formed lightning around his arm and threw a punch. Katsuki saw this and blocked it with his right gauntlet, but he was still knocked a few feet back.

'Damn he saw it coming I really need to find a way to spread my quirk all over my body. Oh well that can wait now I need to focus.' The lighting user tough.

Katsuki rushed with his palm opened and so did Izuku but with a closed fist. And they are about to clash...

 ***With Iida***

Iida has just finished cleaning the room it was quiet that is until he heard an explosion.

"What the...!?" He taps his earpiece. "Bakugou, Bakugou, respond!" No answer. "He's probably busy fighting Aizawa I better do my part to, but how shall I make this more convincing..."

While he was distracted he didn't notice that a certain someone has found him.

"Deku is busy fighting Katsuki right now so he won't be able to answer me, that means I've gotta do this myself. Alright let's see what we got."

 ***Back to the fight***

Izuku and Katsuki were exchanging punches and there was lightning and explosions everywhere.

" **Die**!!" Katsuki screamed sending an explosion at his friend.

"I'd rather not!!" Izuku said while dodging the attack. He the punched Katsuki sending him a few feet back. But that's when he realized something. 'Shit I just realized that I don't know how much time we have left!' He had to end this now. "Ok Kacchan as much as I'm enjoying this we need to end it."

"I was about to say the same thing." The blonde replied.

"Sure you were." Izuku teased.

"Fuck off."

Then they both charged at each other doing their special moves

" **Lighting...** " Izuku said pulling back his arm.

" **Die**!!" Katskui did the same.

" **... Smash** " But before their attacks could collide.

 **"HERO TEAM! WIIIIINNNSSS!"** When they heard that they both stood face to face with a confused look.

"How?" The both questioned.

And it seems that the hero heard them answering the question. " **Young Uraraka managed to retrieve the weapon so her team won."**

"Fucking four eyes can't do anything right." The explosion user said shaking with anger.

"Well I guess that's that." Izuku said while stretching his arms.

"Damn it I would have destroyed you." Katsuki said still feeling frustrated.

"In your dreams buddy. Remember, I didn't even used my other quirk."

"We'll settled this at another time." Said the blonde.

"I'll be waiting." They then did a fist bump.

 ***Outside/1 minute later***

"How the hell did Ochako got pass you?" The red eyed asked/screamed at Iida.

"I was distracted and she took advantage of it." The engine user said looking down in shame.

"It took me everything I had not to laugh at your act." The brunette said remembering the funny sight.

"Come on guys let's see how we did." The tired boy called them out.

 ***Monitor room***

"Good job you four, you did great." Mina said congratulating them as soon as they entered the room.

"Thanks." The four say at the same time.

 **"Now that everyone is here, who can tell me who was the MVP of the mach?"** No one said anything until Momo spoke.

"The MVP was Uraraka." She said with confidence.

 **"That is correct."**

"Me? But I didn't do anything special." The gravity girl said.

 **"Can you tell me why was young Uraraka the MVP, young Yaoyorozu?"** The hero asked.

"While Aizawa and Bakogou were fighting, Uraraka was the one searching for the weapon. Iida was also doing a good job but he got to distracted pretending to be an actual villain, Uraraka saw that opening and took advantage of it securing the weapon." When she finished everyone was speechless.

 **'Wow she said more than I thought.' "T-t** **hat is correct young Yaoyorozu, good job. Well let's start the next mach shall we!"**

"YES SIR!" The all said

As the maches went by Izuku took the chance to take some notes of his classmates and also learn more about their quirks. But there was someone who caught his attention, a boy with white and red hair, displayed an awesome ice quirk, and it looked powerful, freezing the entire building and his opponent's feet in a matter of seconds, with his left hand, giving him an instant win. But the then what caught his attention is that after he got the victory he melted the ice with his right hand.

'Wow how did he do that? Does he also have two quirks or it's all part of the same quirk, how much ice can he create, because he didn't look tired or anything when he froze the whole building, did he melt the ice by will or was it his right hand? Can he make fire if he concentrates hard enough..." He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Mina calling him, until she raised her voice.

"Izuku!"

"Huh what?" He looked at her and saw her giving him a look that he knew very well. "I was muttering again wasn't I?

"Yup. Normally I don't mind but our classmates are looking at you weirdly."

He then looked back at his classmates and indeed they were looking at him.

"S-sorry it's just a habit that I have." He said scratching the back of his head.

Kirishima just gave him a friendly smile and said. "It's ok dude, we all have our habits."

"Yeah don't worry about it." Said Denki giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Izuku said.

On Mina's mach they quickly found the weapon, making their opponents surprised. Using that as an advantage Mina and Ayoma set their plan, previously discussed outside the building, to motion. Mina supports her arms on Ayoma's shoulders and says "ready". She splatters weak acid beneath their feet and Ayoma uses his laser. They gain momentum. Sato tries to stop them but since they were too fast he wasn't able to. As Ayoma's laser starts to fade, Mina let's him go and jumps towards the fake weapon, but she notices she wasn't going to get there. Thinking quickly she uses the capture tape, sending it to the objective and gave her the necessary boost to grab it giving them the win.

When she got to the monitor room Izuku was the first to congratulate her. "That was an awesome move you pulled Mina, I didn't know you could do that."

"Thanks to be honest it was improvised, I just thought 'what would Izu do in this situation' so that came to my mind."

When she said that he blushed but still responded. "O-oh! W-well I'm glad it worked."

"Yeah me too." There was an awkward silence between the two, until All Might spoke up, saving them from the awkward atmosphere.

 **"Well that concludes today's class. All I have to say is great job to all of you. And we didn't have any major injuries so everyone is all good to go. And they say teaching is hard. HAHAHAHA."**

'But it's just the second day.' The green haired boy thought.

 **"But anyways go change back to your normal clothes and go back to the classroom. And I'll see you all next time!!"** He then blasted off.

"He must be running out of time." Izuku thought being the only one out of his knowing the hero's secret.

So with the end of the class everyone went to take a shower and change back to their school uniform.

 ***Time skip/ End of the day***

"Alright class that is all for today, you can go now." Said the tired hero.

"Izuku I won't be able to make it in time for dinner, so you'll have to make it yourself, sorry." He said felling bad for not being able to be with his son.

And of course Izuku was down.

"It's ok you are busy I understand."

But then his friends came to ask them something.

"Hey Mr. Aizawa me, Katsuki and Ochako were thinking that Izu could come with us for dinner?'" The pink girl said hoping that he could.

"Well at least he won't be alone all night. Sure he can go, as long he's ok with it." The hero said looking at his son for an answer.

"Yes I would love to." The teen replied feeling a bit better.

"Then let's go before the place gets to crowded. I fucking hate waiting in line." The blonde said walking out of the classroom followed by Ochako.

"Alright then. Bye dad see you later." Izuku said walking out with Mina.

"Bye son." Shota said with a smile, silently thanking Izuku's friends for being with him.

 **And done.**

 **Sorry for the wait it's been a hard chapter to write. Honestly I'm not satisfied with it but for the longest time I've had a block with this damn chapter that it feels so good to post it. Sorry that there isn't much action I'm still not good at writing it so it may take a while for me to get used to it. Tell me what you in the reviews, I always love to read them, and feel free to leave suggestions.**

 **Have a nice day or night and see you next time.**


End file.
